


Her Eyes Will Be The Death Of Me

by soitgoes01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Lot Of Kara Punching Goons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Badass Kara Danvers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Lena Luthor Is A Sneaky One, POV Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes01/pseuds/soitgoes01
Summary: Kara Danvers is National City's greatest thief. With her friend, Winn, by her side, there's nothing they can't steal. Lena Luthor, an old accomplice, tracks her down, claiming Kara's sister, Alex, has been taken. Can Kara trust Lena? And more importantly, can she get her sister back?___An AU in which Kara is straight out of Ocean's 8.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Her Eyes Will Be The Death Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at an AU, so I hope you guys enjoy! I had fun messing around with the idea of Kara as some sort of heist master.

“Will you STOP RUNNING?!” 

“ _ Duck under the movers. _ ”

“Catch that girl!”

“ _ Vere to the right. Avoid running into civilians. _ ”

“Wait! You’re under arrest!”

“ _ Vault over the fence. Leap into the alley. Hold your breath. _ ”

“Where did she go?”

“ _ Annnnndddddd...Threat neutralized. Proceed to the dead drop. _ ”

Kara loved her job. Do what you enjoy and you never work a day in your life, right? Most people enjoy baking, drawing, teaching, crunching numbers or whatever accountants do, but Kara, Kara enjoyed stealing. Ever since her piece of crap foster dad put on Pretty Woman when she was seven, she had a fascination with the wealthy. Or at least, robbing them. Not in a Robin Hood way, it’s more like a heist-whatever-you-can-and-sell-it-to-the-highest-bidder kind of thing.

“Proceeding to dead drop. K out.” Kara replied into her earpiece as she kept her head down and weaved through passerby, blonde hair hiding the small gadget from curious eyes. The last thing she needed was any more attention, especially after that unexpected chase. Kara’s self proclaimed ‘computer genius’, Winn, was supposed to alert her if any alarms tripped, but a message from the girl he met last week had him distracted. So much for professional. 

Besides having to outrun some cops, the mission wasn’t going all that bad. Some famous actress with a name too pompous for Kara to remember was staying at the Plaza. Her hotel room was luxurious, with silk everything and a fully stocked mini bar; candy  _ and _ booze.

Fancy-Name-Lady was in National City for a movie premier and while she was out at a press junket, Kara swiped some maid’s outfit and keycard from their break room. It was embarrassingly easy, and the safe only took a handheld laser to break open. Leaving through the window, however, was a mistake, as minutes later cops were hot on her tail, alerted by a silent alarm that  _ someone _ should have warned her about.

The young thief now strolled down 54th street, having ditched the uniform for a pair of slim fitting joggers and a tank top, pockets lined with an extravagant necklace that was supposed to be around the neck of...Priscilla Something? That seemed closer. It wasn’t important anyways, the only thing that mattered was the enormous payout she’d get from selling this thing. She already had a buyer lined up, some jerk in Italy who’d go though the most illegal channels to please his diamond loving wife. Men.

Kara started to near the drop zone, a dumpster behind Winn’s favorite pizza joint, Sal’s. She always insisted the drop locations should be more random, but he loved getting a slice to celebrate payday. 

“Approaching dead drop.” She murmured, just loud enough for the ear piece to pick up. Winn should arrive a few minutes after she confirms the drop. She’d meet him back at her apartment later to reconvene, and hopefully he’d bring pizza.

“ _ Sweet, let me know when you’re done. _ ” Winn responds, and from the sounds of laser blasts and shouting, she could only assume he was playing video games. Again.

“Winn, I swear to  _ GOD _ if you’re-” Kara cut herself off. A reflection in the mirror of a parked car caught her eye. A woman in a blue hat, looking at a map. She’d been outside the Plaza when Kara ran from the cops, right?

“ _ K? You there? If I’m what? _ ”

She kept walking, staying silent. The woman started moving again, keeping her distance. Kara walked faster, so did she. 

“I’m being followed.” Kara finally responded. “Moving away from the drop zone. I’ll let you know when the target is neutralized.” She said no more, quickly taking a different route and, surprise surprise, Blue Hat followed. Unlucky for her pursuer, Kara knew this city like the back of her hand, and minutes later she was leaning up against a dead-end alley wall near Radio City, checking out her nails while she waited. Her stomach grumbled as the smell of a hot dog stand out on the street wafted over, only making Kara’s irritation for Blue Hat grow. She had a feeling it would be awhile before Winn brought her Sal’s. The woman turned the corner soon after, surprisingly not fazed by the sudden end to her pursuit. The closer she got, the more Kara recognized the slight limp on her left leg, from a mugging gone wrong. She recognized the posture in her shoulders, like not a single weight ever rested on them. When she was close enough, Kara could see her face. More scars, sure, but there was no denying who Blue Hat was now.

“What are you doing here, Lena?” The blonde scoffed, pushing off the wall and turning her back to the woman she once called a ‘partner in crime’. “You better have a damn good reason for following me.” She finally faced the brunette, locking eyes with piercing green ones. Those eyes will be the death of her. Lena shrugged, running a hand over the brim of her baseball cap. 

“Your sister’s missing. I need your help.”

\--------

“ _ Woah, woah, woah, and then she said what _ ?” Winn spoke frantically, his video game clearly long forgotten. Kara scoffed into the earpiece at her confidant as she crossed the street, a large warehouse looming in the distance. Whoever was inside had her older sister’s location, and Kara would fight through a thousand thugs to get her back. 

“Just that some men took Alex after a deal gone bad, and they’re at the address I sent you. I’m supposed to upload her coordinates to Lena from a computer inside. Find me a way in, I’m almost there.” The small girl ducked down a corner, coming up on the right of the warehouse. The chipped bricks and broken windows only added to its already ominous vibe, making Kara wonder once again how Lena managed to screw things up so bad. Once upon a time, Lena, Kara, and Alex ran a tidy operation, stealing mostly from small banks in the MidWest. Lena was too smart for her own good, and the trio got into a pretty nasty situation when she hacked a well known Mafia’s security for fun. Luckily, they survived, but Kara couldn’t have a partner who would fly off the rails just because an opportunity presented itself. She moved to National City, met Winn, and started her own business, which was going quite well. Alex stayed, against Kara’s wishes, and look what happened. 

“ _ Alright...thermal imaging is up, but a-are you sure you want to do this? We scout out places weeks before jobs, and even then there’s usually not gun-toting goons walking around. _ ” Kara frowned, her sapphire eyes scanning what she could see of the exterior, noting two men near the front entrance.

“Did you just say goons?” She deflected, wishing her friend would worry less. Not hearing a snarky response back, Kara sighed, waiting until one of the men stepped out of eyesight before rushing to the side wall of the warehouse. “Listen, I’ll be fine. I have you to guide me, right?” She whispers, her back against the wall. After a pause, Winn relented, the sound of grumbling and lightning fast typing being heard from her earpiece.

“ _ Yeah, yeah. There’s a couple shipping containers against the back of the building. Use those to get on the roof. _ ” A grin tugged at the corner of Kara’s lips as she snuck along the wall, knowing with Winn’s virtual reach he could see her, the warehouse, and whoever else was around. 

“Any guard activity?” The thief asked, poking her head around the corner. She saw the aforementioned shipping containers stacked like stairs, and with a tilt of her head she saw an entrance on the roof. It’s always embarrassingly easy.

“ _ None inside, two guards at the front entrance, one patrolling the perimeter. I’d get a move on before he gets there. _ ” Furious clacking was still echoing into Kara’s ear, Winn staying a couple steps ahead of her at all times. She didn’t know where she’d be if she didn’t meet that computer whiz, who originally helped her tap into Senator Martin’s phone. Winn then found his schedule, and guided Kara through the blueprints of the house as she stole some of Mrs. Martin’s prized fabergé eggs. She got almost a million from the score, and they both gave Sal an amazing tip that night. 

Kara took a deep breath after she stepped a few feet in front of the large, metal boxes, before taking off in a dead sprint. With a grunt, she hauled herself up onto the first one, not wasting any time to lose momentum and jumping off the next, landing on the roof gracefully. She hustled to the stairwell entrance on her left, opening the door. The stairs were rusting and creaky, each step making Kara cringe. The inside of the warehouse smelled moldy, with a faint hint of burning plastic. She was curious as to what they actually did here, besides kidnaping and ransom. 

“ _ Okay, you should be good to go. There will be a room at the end of the hallway on the second floor, and I think I can see a computer inside. The infrared seems to be acting up, but I’d place my money there. _ ” Winn explained, a twinge of annoyance in his voice at the faulty tech.

“Sweet, got it. I’ll buy you new cameras when I finish-” Kara stopped dead in her tracks. Exiting the stairwell, she could now see inside the dimly lit warehouse. She stood in a loft, a railing overlooking the first floor, which was full of big, wooden boxes with God knows what inside. What made the brunette shut her mouth, however, were the two brute-looking men standing at the end of the hall, clearly guarding the room Winn mentioned. Jackpot.

One man stepped forward, a humored sneer on his face. A long scar dragged down the side of his neck, and with the flick of his arm a baton shot out, crackling to life with electricity. 

“Come ‘ere, girl. We don’ wanna hurt you.” He said as he stepped closer, making Kara chuckle. 

“Yeah, that taser nightstick really screams pacifist.” She shot back, before Scar-neck lunged at her. Kara turned on her heel, but his beefy arms were already around her waist, trying to hoist her into the air. The stench of cigarettes and sausage made her stomach turn, much preferring the moldy plastic. She threw her head back, hearing a satisfying crunch as it connected with his nose, a yelp echoing in her ear. His grip loosened, and she used the opportunity to spin around, landing a firm kick in the center of his stomach. With a garbled wheeze, the man flew back into the other, who had been watching with confusion. They both crashed to the ground, leaving a pile of groaning limbs. Kara straightened up, letting out a small huff as she brushed herself off. 

“Glad that’s over. On my way to the computer now.” She said, although her eyes scanned the interior of the warehouse once again. Lena didn’t explain why Alex was kidnapped, and she assumed it was because of some massive debt, but this wasn’t a gang’s hideout. There were only five guys around, all seemingly guarding one room with a computer? It didn’t add up.

“ _ Yessss, maybe it’s not too late for pizza! I’ll call and see if _ -” Kara didn’t get to hear the end of Winn’s hungry ramblings, as something solid slammed into her from behind, knocking her earpiece out. She had just enough time to register that the guard who wasn’t Scar-neck, she didn’t have a funny name for this one, tackled her, the banister breaking when they hit it and sending both of them falling. With a grunt, Kara crashed into one of the wooden boxes beneath them, splinters flying everywhere. Her ears rang, the world getting blurry and disorienting.

“YOU BRAT!” The guard was on top of her before she could catch her breath, Kara’s arm flailing wildly for something to knock him off with. His hands were around her neck, squeezing tighter and tighter as her vision faded in and out. The man seemed furious, eyes wild and hair sticking up in every direction. She felt her fingers curl around something smooth and rubber, not wasting any time to whack him in the head with it. Crazy Eyes seized with a shout, falling off her and slumping onto the ground. 

Kara shot up, gasping for air. Her body ached with pain, probably from falling a story and breaking a box with her back. Noticing the sizzling baton in her hand, she looked between it and the unconscious guard, heart still beating erratically. So  _ that’s _ what was inside the boxes. She sat in the remains of the destroyed container, wood and night sticks all around her, for a couple adrenaline fueled moments before jumping up, remembering her mission. Her sister. 

She tossed the baton to the side, rushing back up the stairs with as much speed as her limp would allow. Winn would not be happy to hear about her little tumble, but she was alive, wasn’t she? Blue eyes scanned the hall as she moved to the now unguarded door, her earpiece nowhere in sight. Guess she was going in blind.

Kara’s hand rested on the door handle, her shoulders rising and falling with a steading breath. Slowly creaking it open, she stepped inside, once again unimpressed with the warehouse decor. The room was almost bare, except for a desk, chair, and computer. They really couldn’t have splurged for some nice curtains, or maybe a potted plant? She plopped into the chair, not surprised to find the computer locked. Luckily, she had the biggest backup planner in National City on her side. 

Reaching into a concealed pocket in her pants, Kara pulled out a small, green flash drive. After she told a drunken story one night about spending an hour trying to hack into a security guard’s files, only to guess correctly that his password was…‘password’, Winn laughed so hard water shot out of his nose, and the next morning she was given this handy little encryption key. 

She plugged it into the USB port, watching with a faint smirk as the password slowly typed itself in. The blue glow from the login page cast an odd light across the room, the only window boarded up with cheap, rotting wood. Suddenly, the home screen appeared, and Kara thanked whatever was out there for her tech-savvy friend. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, remembering the instructions Lena gave her.

“Folder name one-five-seven-eight Campbell…” Kara muttered under her breath, uploading the file to Lena as fast as she could, the loading circle filling painfully slow. She paused, before deciding to upload it to Winn as well. He’d know she was alright, and decode it so she could get to her sister. This wasn’t finished until she knew Alex would be okay. God, when was the last time Kara saw her? A year? Two? Her head snapped to the cracked door, shouts coming from downstairs. Oh boy, she needed to get out of here. 

“Come on, come on…” She watched with agony as the upload screen counted 78% finished. Another shout, closer. 82% finished. Heavy footsteps on the stairs. 89% finished. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, the stairwell door busting open. 95% finished. More footsteps, now running down the hall. “ _ Please _ …” She begged the circle, so close to done she could barely see the sliver of white. 

**100% Finished. Upload complete.**

The door was kicked open, flying off its hinges from the force. A group of armed men piled into the room, empty except for a desk, chair, computer, and hole in the boarded up window.

\--------

“Oh my god, Winn, I wish you could’ve seen it.”

“ _ Kar- _ ”

“This guy tackled me, and then I whacked him with a baton and then-”

“ _ Kara, I- _ ”

“Wait, wait, you’ll love this, I used your encryption-”

“ _ Listen to me- _ ”

“And I jumped out of the window like a badas-”

“ _ Those weren’t coordinates! _ ” Kara stopped in her tracks, in the middle of the busy sidewalk, the grip on her phone tightening. “ _ What you sent me, they weren’t coordinates to anywhere. They were...bank account numbers. _ ” Each of Winn’s words sent a cold knife deeper into her back. She could hear him keep talking, but wasn’t listening. No...no, that couldn’t be. Lena couldn't... _ use _ her again. Not this time. She felt her legs moving, heading to Winn’s without having to think. “ _ Kara? Are you there? What are you going to do? _ ” Kara’s eyes narrowed, anger and betrayal coursing through her, giving her tired limbs life.

“I’m gonna kill Lena Luthor. You in?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm undecided if this should have more chapters, it's fun as a stand alone, but I'd love to see Kara confront Lena. Let me know in the comments! I love feedback! 
> 
> As always, make sure to follow my tumblr for updates about my stories!
> 
> https://soitgoes01.tumblr.com


End file.
